יפן
שמות הפרקים להלן תרגומי הפרקים ליפנית (בסוגריים, תרגום חופשי באנגלית מיפנית) עונה 1 #墜落 ("Crash") – #''SOS'' – #眠れぬ夜 ("The Night When You Cannot Sleep") – #運命 ("Destiny") – #責任 ("Responsibility") – #閉ざされた心 ("The Heart Which is Closed") – #暗闇の中で ("In Darkness") – #手紙 ("Letter") – #孤独の人 ("The Person of Loneliness") – #予言 ("Prediction") – #見えない足跡 ("The Footprint Which is Not Visible") – #ケースの中の過去 ("Past in the Case") – #絆 ("Bonds") – #運命の子 ("Child of Destiny") – #守るべきもの ("Those Which it Should Protect") – #最期の言葉 ("Last Words")– #沈黙の陰 ("Secret of Silence") – #数字 ("Number") – #啓示 ("Revelation") – #約束 ("Promise") – #悲しみの記憶 ("Sad Memory") – #タイムカプセル (phonetically: "Time Capsule") – #迫りくる脅威 ("The Threat Which is Imminent") – #暗黒地帯 ("Dark Zone") – #漆黒の闇 ("Jet-Black Darkness") – עונה 2 #闇の底 ("Bottom of Darkness") – #漂流 ("Drifting") – #信じる者 ("Man of Faith" (lit. Man Who Believes)) – #憂鬱な仕事 ("Dejected Work") – #探しもの ("Searching Ones") – #さまよう者 ("The Person Who Wanders") – #知られざる48日 ("48 Days Which are Not Known") – #復讐 ("Vengeance") – #彼女の事情 ("Her Circumstance") – #詩篇23章 ("23rd Psalm") – #境界線 ("Boundary Line") – #天使の言葉 ("Word of Angel") – #詐欺の手口 ("Method of Fraud") – #捕らえられた男 ("The Man Who Is Caught") – #記憶の扉 ("Door of Memory") – #秘密 ("Secret") – #封鎖 ("Blockade") – #再会 ("Reunion") – #救済の地 ("Area of Relief") – #一丁の銃 ("The One Gun") – #死者の伝言 ("Message of the Deceased") – #隠された取引 ("The Transaction Which is Hidden") – #旅路の果て ("End of Journey") – #破滅の刻 ("Moment of Ruin") – עונה 3 #囚われた者たち("Prisoners" "Those Who Are Captured") - #ガラスのバレリーナ(phonetically: "Glass Ballerina") - #次なる導き ("Next Guidance") - #自らのために生きよ ("In Favor of Oneself") - #懺悔 ("Confession") - #誓い ("Vow") - #偽りの場所 ("Lie about the Location") - #軌道 ("Fixed Course" (lit. Orbit or Railroad Track) - #裁きの時 ("Moment of Judgment") - #希望 ("Hope") - #コード77 (phonetically: "Code 77") - #海を渡って ("Crossing the Sea") - #魔法の箱 ("Magic Box") - #エクスポゼ ((phonetically: "Exposé") - #二人の女 ("Two Women") - #新たな仲間 ("New Companions") - #ジグソーパズル (phonetically: "Jigsaw Puzzle") - #受胎の日 ("Date of Conception") - #報い ("Reward") - #誕生 ("Birth") - #グレイテスト･ヒッツ (phonetically: "Greatest Hits") - #決行 ("Carrying OutPlan") - #終わりの始まり ("The Beginning of the End") - עונה 4 #選択 ("Choice") - #訪問者たち ("Visitors") - #雇われた男 ("The Employer") - #証言 ("Testimony") - #定数 ("Constant") - #許されぬ関係 ("Forbidden Relationship") - #ジヨン ("Ji Yeon") - #贖罪 ("Atonement") - #ルール (phonetically:"Rule") - #父の影 ("Father's Shadow") - #奇跡の子 ("Boy of Miracle") - #オーシャニック６ (phonetically:"Oceanic 6") - #基地オーキッド ("Orchid Station", "Orchid" phonetically) - "There's No Place Like Home, Part 2" #帰還 ("Return") - "There's No Place Like Home, Part 3" שמות השחקנים *מתיו פוקס - マシュー・フォックス *Josh Holloway - ジョシュ・ホロウェイ *דניאל דה קים - ダニエル・デイ・キム *Terry O'Quinn - テリー・オクィン *Malcolm David Kelley - マルコム・デヴィッド・ケリー *Kim, Yunjin - キム・ユンジン ( note: Typically Yunjin Kim's name is written with the last name first, "Kim Yunjin," as she has an asian first and last name, unlike Daniel Dae Kim.) *Maggie Grace - マギー・グレイス *Naveen Andrews - ナヴィーン・アンドリュース *Emilie de Ravin - エミリー・デ・レイビン *Harold Perrineau, Jr. - ハロルド・ペリノー・Jr *Ian Somerhalder - イアン・サマーホルダー *Evangeline Lilly - エヴァンジェリン・リリー *Dominic Monaghan - ドミニク・モナハン *Jorge Garcia - ホルゲ・ガルシア *Cynthia Watros - シンシア・ワトロス *Michelle Rodriguez - ミシェル・ロドリゲス *Henry Ian Cusick- ヘンリー・イアン・キュージック *Sam Anderson - サム・アンダーソン *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje アドウェール・アキノエ・アグバエ *ג'יי ג'יי אברהמס - Ｊ．Ｊ．エイブラムス Character names *ג'ק - ジャック *סוייר - ソーヤー *Charlie - チャーリー *קייט - ケイト *Michael - マイケル *Walt - ウォルト *Vincent - ビンセント *Sayid - サイード *Hurley - ハーリー *לוק - ロック *ג'ין - ジン *סאן - サン *בון - ブーン *Shannon - シャノン *Claire - クレア *בראנד - バーナード *Ana Lucia - アナ・ルシア *ליבי - リビー *Mister Eko - ミスター・エコー *Desmond - デズモンド *Cindy - シンディ *Ethan - イーサン *Desmond -デズモンド *Danielle Rousseau - ダニエル・ルソー *Henry Gale - ヘンリー・ゲイル *Ben - ベン *ג'ולייט - ジュリエット *Ethan - イーサン *Alvar Hanso - アルバー・ハンソ *Dr. Marvin Candle - マービン・キャンドル博士 *Dr. Mark Wickmund - マーク・ウィックマンド博士 *DeGroot - デグルート קישורים חיצוניים אתר אבודימפדיה ביפנית en:Japan קטגוריה:רשימת מדינות